The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a control method thereof and, for example, relates to a semiconductor device and a control method thereof suitable for generating a stable output voltage.
The step-up/step-down power supply disclosed in Linear Technology Corporation [online] [Searched on Jan. 15, 2015] Internet <URL:http://cds.linear.com/docs/en/datasheet/3129fb.pdf> and Texas Instruments Incorporated [online] [Searched on Jan. 15, 2015] Internet <URL:http://www.ti.com/lit/ds/symlink/tps63060.pdf> employs average current mode control, which is one way of output voltage control. The step-up/step-down power supply that employs this control method includes a voltage loop for feedback control of an output voltage and a current loop for feedback control of an average current flowing through an inductor. The voltage loop is used mainly to suppress variation of an output voltage due to a load connected to an output terminal. The current loop is used mainly to suppress variation of an output voltage due to variation of an input voltage.